Ghettoella
by Non-Sense Comics
Summary: Ghettoella a NON-SENSE Comic production the best remix to cinderella since Rogers and Hamstine, read and review. is good its got violence and killing and love..


Ghettoella  
By: Sheerlan Jones  
A non-sense Production  
  
Olivia Howards or Ghettoella was only the young age when her mother died from drug abuse but before she could recover from the death of her mother; her father was shot down during a heavy drug transaction. During the time of her mother's drug abuse and death her father had a affair with Marion Kelly, her stepmother. Marion had two daughters, Kimberly and Kimberly Payne, her stepsisters. Ghettoella kept herself away from the horror and pain they would cause her, for this it turned her to the dangerous streets of Detroit, Michigan. At around noon Ghettoella stood in the kitchen she had just awoken to a mess. She had never cleaned the house like they had ordered. She knew that she was not a Cinderella waiting to happen. She grabbed a box of Frosted flakes cereal, and quickly headed out the house. She turned to the loud shriek of her step mother's voice. "Olivia!" She rolled her eyes at the name. Yes, she liked the name but her name had nothing to do with her.it wasn't who she was she was born, and raised out the Ghetto so she was Ghettoella.the Ghetto version of Cinderella. "Come back here right know." She walked down about two blocks everyday to the deep Ghetto. Her friends.her true family lived there and she liked it there no matter what people said. Her friend Chico Moore sat on the porch staring into the evening sun. She dropped down next to him and grabbed a handful of cereal. "It's not good to stare into the son boy." He turned his head and looked at him, his face was straight with no sign of response. "Why you gota call me boy, it ain't no motherfuckin' slavery day, you keep that shit to yourself.give me some cereal." "No, you gonna cuss me out and ask for my cereal nigga you got me fucked up." "But why you questioning me about why I'm staring into the sun.I mean its so nice wouldn't you want to stare into it." "Hell no, nigga you stupid." "Why you gota-" "Hey what up ya'll." "What up." Chico's oldest brother Deamor and his cousin Angelo emerged from the house sitting down on the stoop with us. "What's really good Ghettoella?" "Nothing, just chillin'.and tryin' to tell you brother that he got problems." Ghettoella loved Deamor. She liked everything about him and how much of a good brother he was to her. Although they were not related she had grown up with them. He had saved her life on many occasions. hHe being around somehow made her feel safe. "Damn, bitch get out.hurry yo ass up nigga.and give me my motherfuckin' sheets." A girl ran passed them, she was where no clothes and she appeared to be a Blueberry girl. Them bitches belonged to the Crip's and Ghettoella knew something was gonna go down by night fall. She turned to see her cousin Paco standing in the door why with his shirt off. "What happen bro?" He looked down at Ghettoella and a grin curved his lips. "I told that bitch to suck my dick-" "Wow! Too much information." "Nigga you wanna know why a bunch of stink pussy just ran pass yo ass." "Okay, okay." "Well anyway, I told that trick to suck my dick, and she said cool.next them I know that bitch bit my dick." Deamor began to chuckle and everyone laughed too. "Nigga get yo nasty ass inside and get dressed we riding." They all got up and followed Deamor to his brand new Expedition he had just brought. It was black, with tinted windows, and he had already had the 20's on it. "Move nigga I got front." "Paco, don't fuck around.you know Ghettoella got front." He punched her in her side but she had learned from Deamor to take the blows.  
  
Ghettoella was eight years old when she met Deamor and he was already all over the streets. She went up to him and looked him up and down. A grin formed his lips and he said, "So, you down Olivia." "Don't call me that." "Why not dem teachers call you that." "Dem, teachers don't know shit." She feel his clam breath on her forehead. He smiled at her again and tossed his arms around her shoulder. "You defiantly down, and you'll stay close to me."  
  
From that day she had never left his side. She's sixteen now and he's nineteen, and that day still burns in her head. Although they are kickin' it.he got his bitches, and she got her puck ass niggas but they never fuck anyone else but themselves. Being his girlfriend was hard for her because she didn't know how to love and even in the mist of the Ghetto he was taught how to love but them he was taught how to hate. Ghettoella wasn't taught at all she didn't know how to love she only knew how to hate and not forgive. She had been with him through too much already.he had been shoot twice since they were together and she promised she would never live him.  
  
"Ghettoella come on nigga this ain't the time to daydream." They all got out the car and stood around her. She searched her side for her heat and felt the handle. "Come on Ghettoella." She looked around them it was their car and another but when they opened the door to the building it was filled up with hundreds of bloods. They hurried in before the smoke of the weed left the room. "What up, Blood!" She clanged to Deamor's hand and she squeezed her arm and she stood tall and turned her face hard. She had down this a million times what made her feel so different. Suddenly without warning they began to shot. As she shot every bitch on the top table she remembered what she was doing. They had planned to finish what her father had begun to do. "Everybody get on the fuckin' floor." Paco like a crazy nigga cling onto her machine gun pointing it at everyone. While they all stood with their pieces in hand. "Throw your pieces on the ground." Everyone throw there pieces out and slide them across to their feet. "We run this shit now." Without knowledge everyone stood and began to cheer. Deamor glanced at her with a smooth grin, and grabbed her hand. She took a breath as Paco pulled them before him. "Meet your new King and Queen of this fuckin' organization." She looked at Deamor but he stood looking out with a stargit face so she did the same.  
  
Around midnight they returned to da crib and they dropped down on the stoop. She looked at Deamor and he brushed a kiss on her lips and sat behind her before anyone could see. Their relationship had been private from everyone especially the group because Deamor and Ghettoella feared that they wouldn't be seen as King and Queen of anything and that their relationship would stand in their way of their duties as leaders. "So what now its early?" "Man that nigga let's ride up to the club." Deamor stood helping Ghettoella up. "Man ya'll go.I'll stay." "What about you Ghettoella?" Ghettoella was a great dancer and went clubbin' every chance she got but before she could say yes she felt a gentle squeeze on her side. "Nah, I stay with Deamor we catch ya'll niggas later." "Man, I bet ya'll bitches kickin' it." "Whatever." They turned and headed inside and up to his bedroom. He closed he door and she stood in the darkness. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and his breath echoed around the room while she held her breath in. His ears quickly pressed against her ear. "Breath, Olivia." She began to breathe again. After awhile she had let him call her Olivia because many times he had told her that the Ghetto doesn't make a name people do. She looked at him and his eyes were closed. They awakened to the banging on the door and she got up and went to the closet where she always had a change of clothes. He stood and looked at her she wasn't wearing any clothes. "What dat is?" "Nigga its Paco.open the door Bro.Ghettoella in there with you?" "Yeah." "See I knew ya'll bitches was kickin' it." "Wait downstairs nigga." "Alright." He went over to Ghettoella but I she was already dressed. He still hugged her and pressed his lips against her lips again. "I love you, Olivia. and if something happens to me." She turned around and looked at him with wide eyed. "Don't say that or I kill you myself." She kissed him and they headed out the room. When they stepped out the house their friends began to laugh. "Paco, told us ya'll niggas is kickin' it." Deamor grabbed her hand they headed to his car. "Hey where are ya'll going?" I looked back at where Paco was sitting. "Ghettoella get in." She got in without question. They drove down to the McDonald's and stop the car in the parking lot. "Fuck!" he said getting out the car and slamming the door. She closed the door and stood outside beside the car. "Deamor, what the fuck is the matter with you?" "He found out-" "Hold up, Paco ain't got no proof it's like the fuckin' police they can't say your guilty until they got proof!" "But he'll be watchin', so we have to keep "us" in the dark." "Alright." He stood looking at her and she stood looking towards the street. "You hungry?" She looked at him and he had a grin on his face. "Yeah." For some reason she felt that, that wasn't the only thing that was running through his head.but she knew he would never tell, she never knew him for being soft.  
  
"Drop me off at my house right quick!" They had been near to where her house was and she knew that she had to go check in and tell Kimberla that Bruce had been shot. "Why?" "You know I gotta check in.plus today I'm moving out." "I guess you finally decided to take up your place in the red house." "I don't know maybe its time or maybe I got no place else to go." When we pulled up to the house, it was a horrible site. The color of the paint was peeling and the grass nearly covered the house. She got out the car and approached the house. When she opened the door Kimberla sat on the couch reading a magazine, with the television on and eating twice her weight. Ghettoella didn't understand how her fat ass was wit Bruce's tall, dark, and handsome ass. "Olivia, have you heard from Bruce, I haven't heard from him in a." "Kimberla, Bruce got shot about three days ago." "Are you for real?" "Do you think I'm fuckin' playin'?" "Mother was right you are the streets and you don't belong with our kind." "I'll be glad to tell Bruce how you really feel about him, because if I'm the streets the bitch he is too, and if you just love fuckin' him in the moonlight then trick I grantee that you is too." "Whatever, are you staying?" "Nah, I'm getting the fuck out this bitch." "Mother has been in your room digging it up and she found three of your weapons, your weed, and your three grand under the mattress." "Look at you, actin' like a true messenger." Ghettoella paused and drew her gun and pointing it to Kimberla's nose. "But you know the messenger always get shot first." She put her gun back at her side and headed up to the stairs. When she walked into her room everything appeared the same but on her bed sat her stepmother. Around was Ghettoella's weed, stolen jeweler, weapons(gun, knife, etc.), and her money in her stepmother's hand. Ghettoella quickly drew her gun and pointed it at her stepmother before she could draw one of Ghettoella's guns. "Give me all my shit." Ghettoella looked at her. Her eyes were red and the room full of smoke and the smell of weed was strong but sweet. "You smoked almost the whole fuckin' bag you didn't even leave me a little bit of the shit." "I can understand why you like it so much." She began to chuckle, and roll over on the bed. "Ghettoella began packing her things in a red bag near her bed. She stood at the door with her bag and took a last look at her stepmother before she backed away. "Ghettoella the Richard's are having a party and we are invited." "Alright have fun." "No you too." Ghettoella's eyes widen then a grin framed her lips. "I'll be there to bust that shit up." She began to back up, once she got to the stairs she headed down and headed to the door. She tossed her bag in the backseat and opened the front door. "Olivia come back.my sweet, sweet, ghetto baby!" She began to chuckle and Ghettoella entered the car. "Fuck you, I hat you and if you die a crack head I'll be happy." "Fine, leave your nothing but a Ghetto version of Cinderella, but unlike her you will never be happy." "Deamor, just drive." He drove quickly to the corner and took a quick turn. She looked out the window and didn't speak a word. "There's a party tonight.in the 'brubs I think we need to show the old bitch to respect." He grinned but didn't say a word.  
  
After busting up the party they had to race out of there to a safe house that the police knew nothing about. The whole time they waited for things to blow over Deamor and Paco seemed to have so friction between. But nothing went down at least not then, even if they looked at each other keeping one hand on their guns. Ghettoella didn't speak she was beginning to think that her cousin was up to something and her boyfriend was on to him. Later on that night around 2 am, Deamor and Ghettoella sat up in his room, it was silent for a long while before she spoke a word. "What's wrong with you.I mean what in the hell have you been thinking the past few days?" "Ain't nothing wrong with me." "Look, don't fuckin' lie to me because I promise you De I will shot you.you have been making choices that you would have never think about doing last week.now tell me what the fuck is going on?" "Nothing-" "Don't you dare fuck with me.I will shot you." He stood and got in her face and she swallowed hard but she pushed him away from her, and narrowed her eyes at him. "What is going on?" "Your cousin is a crip and he is tryin'.he will betray us." "How could you say that, he's my cousin and ya'll been boys for years he would never-" "Yes he will.and we have to take him out!" "My cousin would never betray me!" "Are you the Queen of this organization?" "Yes and you're the King and that explains what?" He shook his head and went over to her, she stood back and didn't let him touch her so he went over to his dresser and pulled out in brown envelop. "Like you said the police can't prove you guilty unless they have proof, and I can't prove Paco guilty without proof, well here is your proof." She opened the envelop inside contained pictures of Paco making some kind of a deal with niggas dressed in all blue. Then there is a note with his writing saying: I have enough to take Ghettoella and Deamor out.don't worry I'll get the job done they don't even suspect me. "Is this for real, Deamor?" "Yes, and he's doing all of this for ten grand.Olivia he shot Bruce because Bruce was onto him and had this envelop and he gave it to me but Paco doesn't know." "So, what do we have to do?" "We have to take him out, but we need to go to a place.we can leave tonight at after we inform Chico and Angelo. " "When will we do all this, its already one, we won't get out of here by morning light." He stood and went to the door and opened it. He walked out into the darkness of the hallway and returned with his brother and cousin behind him. "Man, nigga what the hell you want waking me up?" "Nigga shut up act like you ain't never been up later." He began to chuckle rubbing his stomach. "Ghettoella and I have to disappear for awhile you can't know where we are going." "Hold up bro, what the fuck do you mean.she pregnant or something.somebody tryin' kill ya'll." "Just watch out for Paco until you hear from us.don't trust him, these copies will explain everything."  
  
In about two minutes Ghettoella and Deamor were on the highway heading to Brooklyn. Her dad had a map to a safety place for Deamor and Ghettoella. That place controlled all the drug dealing organization that her father had. "Did your dad ever think that maybe you would take his place when he died?" "I don't know he used to tell me a lot about it and that maybe one of these days I could work with him.be one of his partners." "Were you ever in any danger?" "No, our house was always watched.when he died the protection left and I had to find my own." "How you do that?" "I found you.I knew that I had to find someone that knew what they were doing, someone who was in the game for a long time and that's exactly what I needed." "So you used me?" "No! I didn't use you, I loved you and needed you." "How could you love someone that fucks yo life up." "You never fuck my life up, my life was fucked up.we two fucked up people." After she said that she fell asleep and when she awoken she awoke in a room. It was all kinds of reds. She liked it but she didn't see Deamor and she awakened quickly and raced to the window. "Olivia?" She took a quick turn and he stood with his t-shirt off. She shook her head and smiled walking towards him placing her hands on his six- pack. "Damn I never noticed you had it like?" "I ain't noticed you had all that junk in yo trunk." She began to laugh but he stopped her with a kiss. "You better get dressed, they say that the Crips are all hipped up about our disappearance and they say any shit can go down and we always have to be ready." "Alright." She said going into the closet.everything of hers was red leather, she looked at him and he laughed. "Sorry they have a big then for red.the other closet is yours there's black leather in there." She got dressed and when she went down some stairs and a hallway she saw Deamor sitting in front a television with about thirty big niggas all around him. She stood and three women quickly went around her. "Deamor what the fuck is happenin'?" "These are your bodyguards, and these are mine." "Well shit I know you'll be alive and I'll be dead," She paused and turned to the three women behind her. She was wearing a long black leather trench coat, leather pants and a leather tag top, with leather steel toe boots. "Look I don't need three bodyguards," She opened her coat and smiled. "I think I can guard my own fuckin' body." "Olivia.Olivia baby these people are here to watch out for us, they greed our bodies." "Is that right?" "Yes." "Then in that case I would like if you let me have this nigga to guard all of my body.yes lord!" She began to chuckle and feel on the bodyguard and a smile rose to his lips when her hand reached his belt buckle. Deamor drew his gun holding it up to his head. "Oh shit now you jealous baby? Huh.oh baby come here." She laughed again and he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall on up the short fight of stairs. He pushed her towards the bed and she fell back. "Deamor they got any weed in this bitch I'm acting normal.I need some real shit now." He went in the back and came back with a lighter and a blunt. He lit it and looked at her. He sucked some in and blew the smoke out slowly. "Here smoke this quickly." When the room was full of smoke she sat on the bed and her eyes narrowed. She looked down at him and went to raise off of his stomach but he grabbed her thighs. She smiled and his eyes closed as he moved his hands up her thighs to her ass. "Don't we have work to do?" She kissed his lips and got off of him. He whispered the words "shit" as he got up to follow her. "Damn I like it better when you're not high, I would have got some.but I need you to be high." "I don't even think I'm high enough yet.but that shit was sweet as fuck."  
  
In about two days Deamor and Ghettoella had devised a plan. They had decided to hold a meeting in Brooklyn for all drugs dealing Crip's. The meeting would pose to be about the Blood's high raise on business and how to knock them down. "So what gonna happin' with everybody's potions?" "Alright about 50 of our niggas on the inside and 50 on the outside all around the building and Deamor and I will be waiting underneath for Paco, with DeBo, ShortMan, and Pistol." "That's when we'll ready and we'll take his ass out." She looked at Deamor and the fast thud of her heart sounded loud in her ear.  
  
The night they stood ready. She has on all black leather and her trench coat is loaded with her guns. Deamor has just as much as she but he's packing heavy. They kiss once more and wait for a signal that everyone is in positions. "50 in, 50 out." It sounds low in their headsets and they head underneath. Once underneath, they waited and that's when they dragged Paco into the room. "Ghettoella, don't let them do this to me." "Shut the fuck up, Paco." She held the gun up to his head and he looked at her. "Your stepmother was right you are a Ghetto version of Cinderella." She pulled the trigger and the gun went off she kept shooting and when she stepped back he was full of blood. "We were found out." They began to run, they ran up the staircase and with para shots on their backs they jumped out the window and landed on a truck below. The truck pulled out and they were free.  
  
Ghettoella a Ghetto version of Cinderella didn't live happily after instead she live a happy life of killin' and shootin and that's just the ways he liked it.  
  
"Kiss my ass motherfuckin!" (Gunshots, and Ghettoella running into the darkness.) 


End file.
